


Popsicle

by synvamp



Category: RWBY
Genre: Crack, M/M, Ridiculous, Someone is going to get in trouble!, Swearing, that's really not hygienic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synvamp/pseuds/synvamp
Summary: Shameless and joyful crack. Clover and Qrow have taken the whole delayed gratification thing a *little* too far... now they are ridiculously horny and in the supermarket. And about to get sprung. Yes, that was a pun. I regret nothing.Not *really* explicit but pretty close ;D
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	Popsicle

\---xxx---

The long and delicious courtship that Clover had nurtured had finally taken its toll. His days were now one long, breathless minute of agony. Everywhere he looked; his eyes would find a curve… a little trick of the light that would remind him of Qrow.

When they were together, it was even worse… today they were shopping. Just getting some things for dinner. It should have been easy. A simple little trip, twenty minutes at most.

They’d just gotten to frozen food when Qrow slid open a panel and leaned forwards. His long legs were bad enough but his ass… so tight and perky and just _there._

_Stop looking. Stop looking._

Clover’s mind was very strict but his eyes weren’t listening. In three months of courtship they had moved _glacier_ slow… it had been so good to just draw out every little contact but this last week had taken Clover beyond boiling point.

On Tuesday, Qrow had sucked his fingers. Pink, hot tongue sliding between digits, his red eyes meeting Clover’s…

He had a boner for two days. TWO FREAKING DAYS. And then on Thursday Qrow had climbed on top of him on the couch. _Hey there Lucky Charm_ , he’d said, lowering himself onto Clover’s lap.

Clover had tried to speak but it was mostly a moan that came from his lips.

_You ok there?_ Qrow had asked, rocking forward to plant a kiss on his lips.

“Qrow… I…” _I will tear your fucking clothes off… I swear…_

Qrow had just laughed at him, “What’s with the face? You getting impatient?”

Qrow rocked back, stretching, just letting his shirt lift to show hard stomach muscles. And then just as Clover’s arms had gone to close around him, he skipped nimbly out of reach.

“Tomorrow…” Qrow bit his lip, “I don’t wanna wait any more either…”

“I should go home…” Clover had managed, letting himself out of Qrow’s apartment before his heart stopped altogether.

And now it was tomorrow. And Qrow had said _dinner first_. And then he said he didn’t have anything for dinner. And it was all Clover could do not to just rip his own pants off and scream _eat me!_

But he didn’t. He’d been a good boy. Up until this. Up until now. Up until Qrow’s ass was right in front of him… at hip height.

Clover took a step forwards and leaned in… letting Qrow know exactly what he did to the man.

The feeling of his length pressing that tight ass did not make things any easier.

“Hmmmm,” Qrow pushed back, “You’re really not good at waiting are you?” he turned around, his hand pulling Clover’s hip to his.

Their breath mingled as they pressed together, the urgency which had been building between them making every place where their bodies met scream with the heat.

Clover leaned down and took Qrow’s ear between his teeth; a breathy moan went straight to his cock. “How can I wait…?”

“We can't do this here!” Qrow said urgently, but he turned into Clover’s embrace, his long, nimble fingers taking his tie off.

“I know… we need to go…” Clover breathed, his nose nuzzling Qrow’s neck. He pushed him back against the freezer and stepped between those long legs.

Qrow’s light fingers stroked up Clover’s chest, popping the top button of his shirt. “You should stop…”  
  
“You’re taking my clothes off…” Clover kissed down Qrow’s throat. _Oh Gods he feels so good…_

“You’re still kissing me…” Qrow huffed as his fingers brushed the front of Clover’s pants.

“I’m trying to stop…” _Oh fuck… I can’t stop…_ “Qrow… I can’t… I need you… NOW.”

Qrow’s breathing was erratic, his lips were wet, pressed desperately to Clover’s cheek, “Clover... oh fuck… we’re in the _supermarket_...”

Clover turned his face into that desperate and soft perfection, Qrow’s lips uttered a murmur of acceptance, “but ok… come on,” Qrow hooked his fingers into Clover’s belt.

Clover dropped his basket and just followed, his whole body aching for more contact.

“I think I saw a…” Qrow pulled him along, stopping outside a large metal door.

Clover put a hand around his waist and slipped his fingers up under Qrow’s shirt.

“They probably don’t open this very often, right?” Qrow breathed, grinding his hips against Clover and feeling the size of Clover under his hands. The man must be _very_ horny…

Clover didn’t even speak; he just lifted the metal handle, swung the door and shoved Qrow inside.

As soon as the door clanged, they were plunged into darkness. The cold was a shock to Qrow, but the nimble fingers lifting his shirt, the lips on his nipple… it didn’t even matter anymore.

Clover kissed down his chest, strong hands gripping his hips. He felt fingers working at his belt and he tore his own jacket and shirt off and threw them on the ground. His hands sought Clover’s top and he pulled the man to his feet, lifting his shirt away, stripping him down to bare muscle.

And then there wasn’t need anymore… there wasn’t a right time or a wrong time… there was just hands and hot lips and that cock… oh my gods… and Qrow’s whole body was aflame with it… rocking with every feather light touch, every crushing thrust…

Outside the freezer, Jett Holman scratched his head. He was sure he’d locked the freezer.

_Absolutely sure._

He looked at the temperature gauge. It really should not be that hot in there! All the popsicles would melt for one… and he’d probably get the blame for it.

He was just going to push the handle down and walk away when he heard a little noise…

_Damn kids were probably playing in there._ He briefly considered locking them in to teach them a lesson but he’d only just been made Assistant Manager last week and he had to keep on the boss’s good side. So instead, he swung the door open and lifted his eyes, ready to give some punk the lecture of his life.

As the square of artificial light lit up the cold store, the hot air in Jett’s lungs left his body with a whoosh. He could only see one thing.

_Cock._

_His freezer was full of cock._

_Muscles and bodies and_ positions _and…_

“Oh my god what are you doing in there!?” he shouted, knowing full well what they were doing as he had seen every last part of it in _technicolour_. He may continue to see it every time he closed his eyes until the end of time.

Two pairs of eyes glared at him and then the tall brunette man pulled himself away from the… uh… tangle of limbs and strode up to the door, completely naked. Jett’s eyes tried to leave the glorious cock which was proudly on display. They did not succeed. The man strode up to the door and smiled politely. He reached out one hand and said, “Fifteen minutes,” then he pulled the door from Jett’s hands and closed it firmly.*

The next day was perhaps the longest in Qrow’s misfortune laden life.

He was called to Jimmy’s office for a lecture. The lecture to end all lectures.

Sure, he’d had the experience before… but this time it was different. The man was just about purple. He’d never been _purple_ before…

The whole situation didn’t seem to faze Clover at all, which was good because Qrow was _literally dying._

“I recalled an instructional video about deep snow survival, Sir…” Clover was saying, “It had very detailed information about the value of friction in preserving body heat in exactly this scenario,” Clover nodded in an authoritative fashion.

Qrow used this valuable time to just turn a shade more red.

_Fuck my life,_ he thought. _Fuck it all._

James gave Clover his best imperial man-in-charge stare, “So you’re telling me that you were fucking him… just to keep him warm?”

The whole room seemed suddenly hotter, and more claustrophobic than Qrow had ever remembered it before.

Clover, bless his adamantly gay and unapologetic ass, just smiled.

Finally James broke the silence, “Did it work?”

“He looked pretty hot to me,” Clover smirked.

_Fucking kill me now,_ Qrow begged internally.

“Hmmm…” Jimmy’s eyes flicked from the captain of the Ace Ops to the back of Qrow’s head, “I’m willing to overlook this uh…. indiscretion… because of your fantastic military record Clover, but don’t let this become a habit. We have a reputation to maintain.”

Clover gaped, trying not to be shocked by his lack of punishment. Seems like Qrow really could get away with anything…

“And _you_ …” James’s eyes focussed on Qrow…

_That’s it. I’ve finally pushed it too far. My career is officially over…_

“…bring me a popsicle next time.”

\---xxx---

Note* Jett later became a middle manager and a hopeless disaster gay. Never did he succeed in closing his eyes without seeing Clover's cock in his mind.


End file.
